


With Your Big Eyes And Your Big Lies

by h_jealouslovers_l



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, It's a bit of a roller coaster, Lots of Sex, M/M, Niall gets a bit of action too, Nick is a bit of a dick, Please hold on, Rape/Non-con Elements, So much side Ziam you won't believe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_jealouslovers_l/pseuds/h_jealouslovers_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick changes him. But it's Louis who always stays. </p><p>(or where Harry is an underpaid bartender in a shitty apartment who likes to write songs and that happens to come across people who are larger than his own life itself and his four best friends who are in a band - one of four with lovely blue eyes that he's very in love with)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Big Eyes And Your Big Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I don't know where this story is going to take me but I feel like it's heading in a good direction (honestly no pun intended). It's a bunch of cute and sad between Louis and Harry, the right amount of each. Enjoy. xxxx (I do not own any members of One Direction and this story is completely made up from my imagination)

_"one of the greatest tragedies in life is to lose your own sense of self and accept the version of you that is expected by everyone else."_

 

-

The warm summer breeze whirled through Harry's hair as he draped his arms over the railing of the rooftop balcony, throwing back the remainders of the dry and bitter beer he had cooped up from the bar in hopes to be anything but sober. It wasn't that he hated fancy parties or anything, that really wasn't the case at all. He loved parties, and he loved the vibe and people (for the most part) and how everyone around him, at this night especially, was elite and in the top social status of London. It was just that Harry hadn't really found a sense of himself, and couldn't quite afford all the fancy suits that the very pretty men were wearing during the night, with their very pretty women by their sides in their most gorgeous gowns. 

Harry on the other hand, had to rent a suit. It wasn't easy finding one he liked either as he just wasn't a fashion guru at all, he would have much prefered to turn up in a twenty quid shirt and jeans, that most of which he owned were ripped. But one of his closest and most loyal friends Zayn, had decided that Harry wasn't going to decide what he was going to wear but in fact his friend was going to as they were all celebrating his best friend's girlfriends party (someone Harry wasn't all that keen on but had to like her anyways because it was _"bro-code"_ ). And Harry was ever so thankful for the help as he ended up looking quite handsome, which other people throughout the night had mentioned a few more times than usual. Harry for once, felt right about himself. 

Except for the occasion that most people here were talking about law, or physics or the beauty of university. Something that Harry wasn't good at as all he really cared about was his guitar, music and his shitty job at a bar where he earned what got him through the week. He didn't mind that he wasn't rich and that his flat had most definitely had seen better days, but what he did mind was growing older than he was now and having not changed his life situation at all - leading to probably not being married because of his lack of success, or having children that adored him for the brave father he was. God, no. He couldn't imagine dying with nothing. 

So that's what led Harry to being leaned against the railing of the posh apartment building that overlooked the lit city of London, and to him finishing the remainders of his beer. Right now, all he could think about was getting back to his place and having a cheeky chip and sauce sandwich. He wasn't much of a bruschetta lad himself. 

But it was when Harry turned around to make his way back inside and announce his departure to his friends that he had to clench a little tighter on the neck of the empty bottle in his hands. The shadow leaning against the side of the entrance had startled the young boy and maybe even made his heart skip a few beats too. He wasn't sure if it was out of fright, or the fact this figure was oddly familiar and attractive. But this figure was stepping from his shadows and making his way towards Harry and the first thing he noticed was the smug grin on this man who was obviously much more older than Harry, and the teeth that appeared like razor sharp claws that were ready to pierce into your skin. But something about this man had Harry wanting to find out more, he was endeared by him. Excited by the way this man gripped on his glass of what Harry assumed to be whiskey and he could smell the strong scent from the brim of his nostrils and that what this man was wearing on his skin was not cheap at all. There was a fedora sat above the lick of the mans quiff, and his shirt was unbuttoned to the third button, revealing the chest hair that clearly hadn't been shaved in what seemed like a while. His eyes were a shade of brown that Harry couldn't quite explain, and maybe it wasn't the colour that couldn't make him pull his gaze away, but the size of these brown eyes that made this intimidating man seem so warm and welcoming.

At this point Harry had no clue because both of them had yet to say a word and it seemed this man was also observing Harry too - a little less than Harry with him but he was indeed having a good look. 

All until this man carefully placed his half filled glass onto the stoned chimney ledge that was close by them both and took one last look down Harry until he met with his curious eyes, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you that Harry Styles lad that hangs around with Eleanor's boyfriend?"

Harry's eyes flickered in amusement at the fact this man knew exactly what his name was and who he hung around and nodded, "No need to be corrected. I'm Harry."   
  
With a nod of the head, this man reached his large hand to grip with Harry's shaking softer than Harry had expected, "Nick. Nick Grimshaw. I'm sure you might've heard of me here and there," he licked his pink tongue over his bottom lip that still held his smug smile and lingered his thumb against Harry's skin for a few more seconds, "Not like someone of your taste to be hanging about with all these fancy pants, hey? But I guess your pals are quite known not only nationally but internationally too." 

And the light switch flicked on as the mention of Nick Grimshaw was placed into Harry's mind. He was one of London's hottest radio hosts on BBC Radio 1, getting to interview all types of celebrities left right and centre, his best friends band (One Direction) being the few of many. He was either hated or loved for his wit and sense of humour, and Harry could never really tell which of those he fitted in to because sometimes Nick would interrogate whoever it was he was interviewing in the morning, making them feel uncomfortable with questions that Harry knew their managers would have not allowed; which if Harry was in their position he knew he wouldn't like it all. Other times Harry would find him funny and even feel slightly jealous of the fact he hung around with one of the most exclusive group of people in London (a part from most of Harry's friends), and they got up to all sorts of mischief along with still being adored and invited literally everywhere. From fashion shows, to award shows, brand launches, single launches. You name it, the lot. That was what Harry would spending his days thinking he belonged to, that was if he had the money and family to make it possible.   
  
Harry shrugged as he leaned his back against the railing, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt slightly vulnerable from Nick watching him and he looked into the way the wind was blowing, rubbing his hands on his arms, "Funny how it came about actually. The four them, started out as regulars at the bar I got a job at a few years back before they all made it big and apparently I became their favourite bartender and now, as crazy as it is - I'm also their best friend. Probably not much of an interesting story to tell." 

A laugh escaped Nick's lips, one that was full of joy and interest as he placed his large hands into his pockets and also shrugged, "Oh I've heard plenty of stories that aren't all that interesting and I still have to listen to them. So you're quite alright, might have to interview you one day."   
  
"For real?" Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise, as he at that moment wasn't quite aware that this was Nick's attempt to flirt with him. Nevertheless, Nick nodded and pulled a napkin from his pocket, followed by a pen and leaned against the chimney to write a set of numbers down, passing them to Harry with a soft smile and a wink. Harry's heart fluttered.   
  
"Here's my digits," he starts as he watches Harry take the napkin from him but is only interrupted when he hears a slurred voice call for 'Haz' and Harry looks at Nick apologetically as he notices Louis from the corner of his eye light up a cigarette between his lips and squint over into the distance where Nick and Harry are stood, "Well, looks like you're needed. Hoping to hear from you soon, Styles." 

And the way Harry's last name rolled off Nick's tongue was so casual yet so electrifying because no one had ever called him by his last name and he definitely was not expecting it from someone like Nick Grimshaw. So Harry just nodded and kept his feet glued to the concrete to watch Nick leave, all until he turned back around to face Harry and pointed a finger, "One last thing before I do go though," he hooked his fingers around the edge of his fedora that was placed perfectly on his head and leaned close into Harry as he took it off, placing it on the younger boys head, "You'd suit this much better than I would. It's expensive too. You'd look good in expensive clothes." 

With one more glance over at Harry, Nick turned on his heel and made his way back inside while Harry ran his fingers over the brim of the hat that was now placed over his wild curls and he grinned to himself. If there was one thing about tonight, it was that someone made him feel interesting. Not that Zayn, Louis, Liam or Niall didn't - it's just they had other friends and people to mingle with while Harry was left to his own to do as he pleased. And he did feel a little like a lost sheep, all until he had caught Nick watching him. 

With his new found confidence and fedora, he noticed the half full glass of liquid Nick had left against the ledge and although he wasn't into the strong drinks, he thought he may as well go for it if he was now wearing a fedora and feeling a little better about himself. He took the glass in his hand, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think of anything but the taste that was about to wash down his throat and threw back the most part of the drink that was left. And after riling himself up about how awful it may taste, it wasn't all that bad as it made it's way down his throat. Much smoother than the previous beer he'd just consumed; he was making a mental note to buy a bottle of whatever it was with his next pay.

After a few moments he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a gentle chin being placed onto his shoulder. One of which he knew was Louis' because whenever a chin was rested on Harry's shoulder it was usually Louis who was on his tippy toes wanting attention from the younger boy. "I didn't know you were a whiskey type love." Harry rolled his eyes as he placed the glass back on the ledge and turned to face Louis, resting his hands on the older boys shoulders. Sometimes it hurt to touch Louis, because of how pretty and delicate he was and how bright his eyes shined, especially under the influence; adding another gloss over his lenses. 

A cheeky smile escaped his friends lips as Harry didn't get a chance to reply to his sarcastic comment, "You look good in that hat," Louis said honestly as he pulled it from Harry's head, leaving his curls flat from where Nick's hat was sat, "Not as good as it does on me though," he giggled as he pulled away from Harry's touch just as his fingertips were warming up to the feel of Louis' shoulders under him and he danced around the rooftop to the distant music playing from downstairs. 

Harry admired the way Louis' hips swayed to the music and the way his was spinning himself around unsteadily without a care in the world, and that burnt his insides a little because Louis was not his. Louis did not belong to him. And Harry hated being reminded of that, because that was the harsh reality of how it was and when Harry was reminded of that little tragedy in his mind it sometimes set off a little alarm that gave him the chance to get annoyed at either himself or whoever was around him at the time. Which this time, appeared to be Louis himself. 

When Louis neared Harry, he frowned slightly, making grabby hands at the hat as Louis giggled once more and dodged against Harry, "Lou, come on. It's not even mine, please don't mess about." And Louis took that as a challenge and he leaned closer into Harry, pressing his little hips against Harry's and the younger boy knew what was next.   
  
"Looks like Nick's got your knickers in a knot, hm?" Louis continued through chuckles, his face nearing closer to Harry as he gripped onto his bicep, trying to steady himself. Louis had absolutely no filter when it came to being as drunk as he was now and that's how it would lead to him messing about with Harry. At first, Harry found it just as fun and then as time passed and they messed around more and more, he got used to the way Louis felt against his lips and the broken promises exchanged between the two of them and messing about turned into liking Louis a lot. And it wasn't fair on Harry at all. Because Louis was the one that had it all, and he had the girlfriend, and the career and people that admired him. It wasn't like Harry was jealous, not at all. Because from the moment he met Louis to the moment he sat in the crowd when he and the boys had won the X Factor Harry was nothing but proud of his friend. It was just the fact that to Harry it seemed like Louis only needed him when he begun to lose grip on what reality was. It didn't help on Louis' behalf that he had an image to maintain either, appealing to young girls that saw him as a hetrosexual male. So that drove him a little crazy. But still, it wasn't fair that Harry was the one getting dragged into it and catching feelings on the way. But then again, he was Louis' best friend. And at the end of the day, what were mates for? 

Harry felt the grip on his own biceps tighten and was pulled from his thoughts that were running wild as he felt a set of soft, wet lips on his, desperately coming into contact with Harry's pink plump lips. He wasn't going to fight Louis on it tonight, because he knew he needed this. But then he realised they were at his girlfriend's party, and the boyfriend wasn't supposed to be kissing the best friend. He let the kiss linger on for a few more moments before pulling away and mumbling against Louis lips that were breathing hard and fast, "Eleanor," and that was all Harry could get out. Because that's really what it was. Really what it always would be.

Before he could let Louis drunkenly protest, he placed his hands over Louis' that were rested on his arms and pulled them away softly, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder as he gave him a half-hearted smile and carefully brushed past his older friend, making his way downstairs and past all the close bodies dancing and talking over the loud music until he reached the front door.

He definitely needed to call Nick. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the introduction to the story and the reason I've only just posted this one and not other chapters is so I can see the reaction I get from the introduction and if anyone wants to read more of it! Just a heads up - I'm definitely not a fan of what people ship Nick and Harry as 'Gryles' nor do I really think much of Nick but I figured he was the perfect way to mold this story and turn it into my beautiful child. So I hope you all liked the intro and hope you'll all be back for more. xxx


End file.
